


To Boldly Come

by AsheeChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Dubious Consent, Inflation, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheeChaos/pseuds/AsheeChaos
Summary: ... where no woman on Earth has ever come before.A lady gets abducted, a tentacled alien tries their best to leave an impression and succeeds.At least she enjoyed it (somewhat)





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh.  
Those fishes were just… the worst.  
I was this close to simply grab them and gut them, instead of chipping them like the good little doctorate I was.  
I stared at the whiskered creature, mouthing at me. And sighed. It didn’t do anything to me, just… lived its stupid life in its little lake and eats wood of all things. Loricariidae. Lil’ shits.  
Ah well.  
I liked them, after all. They are lovely. And I would not eat them, even if I couldn’t remember my last meal. My belly chose this moment to loudly agree as well.  
Uuuugh.  
I threw the critter back in the water and the scavenging cold begin. Somewhere on this boat must be a scrap of food left, the next trip wasn’t due until the day after tomorrow after all.  
Otherwise I would have to eat squid after all.  
I then had exactly two seconds time to wonder why the light suddenly turned brighter before everything went black.

I woke up to a hand caressing my throat, slowly stroking upwards with fingernails…  
With a smile, I leaned backwards and lengthened my throat: “Mmmmmh~”  
I smiled into the touch and scooted back, feet slightly slipping on the warm, smooth floo-  
…  
Wait a minute.  
I pulled away the arm that just had been stroked. And had sent bloody shivers down my body – what the hell – and tried to get away from the warm body behind me.  
Tried being the key.  
There was an arm wrapped around my waist.  
When I jerked forward, I finally opened my eyes and… immediately regretted it. It was bright.  
The brightness made me cover my eyes and curl forwards and in myself. As far as possible.  
“Ugh…”, I shook my head. So… there was someone behind me, who… who touched me. And I had smooth floor and light and… this was not a boat.  
Someone took my boots off… and just left my short dungarees. And a shirt.  
And my head hurts.  
“Mh mh mmmmh…”, that… was a deep voice. Right behind me. Sounded… soothing… or something.  
Good lord, what happened, seriously?!  
I decided that there was a perfectly good person to ask behind me. Maybe I just had a bad blackout, the headache fit: “… what the heck happened…? … where am I?”  
I rubbed my eyes and this time slowly opened them, blinking.  
In this time, the hand came back, this time trying to cup my breast.  
“EY!”, I shouted and elbowed the hand away.  
Turning slightly, I saw the face of a handsome, grinning man whom I swear I never saw before. So I made a face: “I… don’t remember jack shit, so, seriously, get off, dude!”  
“Mmmh… I don’t think so”, he says, voice low, and the hand was back, grabbing at my front again, while another arm still held my waist and- WHAT the hell!  
I once again moved my elbow backwards and… was stopped?!  
A hand curled around my elbow and pulled it upwards. Struggling didn’t exactly… do much, the hold was steady and strong. And it did not add up.  
So when I looked up and saw… saw… a tentacle wrapped around my elbow, sarting to curl around my wrist, the shock made me twitch away violently and.  
Did.  
A grand total or nothing.  
Not only that, another tentacle used the opportunity to capture my other arm and hold it over my head, straightening them, holding them together at the wrist.  
There were tentacles.  
There was a man feeling me up.  
I had no recollection how I got here.  
There was another guy staring at me.  
I still felt pretty dizzy.  
There were tentacles.  
“We saw it fit to kidnap you”  
… I had lost my boots.


	2. Chapter 2

It… wasn’t cold. It was pleasant. Just right, actually. The perfect feel-good temperature.  
Temperature-wise only.  
So. Why does that even come to mind?!  
Well, the other alien – big green eyes, being too tall and just… just alien looking does make that very apparent – just said: “Optimum temperature for observation reached, please commence”  
And there was a quiet chuckle, from the guy that was groping me: “With pleasure… with such a lovely specimen…”  
And he pinched my nipple.  
“What”, this came out a little too hollow for my taste, “-the hell are you doing, let me GO!”, was better said, and I pulled my wrists away, putting my whole weight into getting my hands free and.  
And it did nothing.  
These tentacles had an iron grip on me.  
Before panic could settle in, I squirmed,  
I could still move my legs. I just… sat there. Up to now.  
I pulled them close and got on my knees. Legs are stronger than arms, he would not be able to hold my waist, I would simply-  
“Oh, how nice…”, the voice said and kissed the crook of my neck, nibbling slightly.  
I shook him off and found my ankles gripped by yet another pair of tentacles. They swirled around them, slowly travelling up my calves, winding up tight.  
And render me basically immobi-  
I fought the panic down and head-butted the stupid alien, throwing my own back and sliding an arm out in the shocked moment.  
The next thing was an elbow to his face, landing a direct hit on his nose and-  
An actual hand grabbed my wrist and the dude kissed down my arm, as if nothing happened.  
“Feisty… I like it”  
The arm around my waist tightened, got me flush against the body behind me: “But Raph is getting worried…”, he nibbled at my ear, this time. And did not care much for the collision he got for it.  
He smiled. And then there was movement. Movement below me and… and these freakish things moved upwards.  
“No. Nonononono…”, I stared down and tried to move away from my own legs, since… well, since they come from there, exactly.  
“… and we can’t have him worried now, can we?”, he nibbled at my neck again and the tentacle continued to travel up my leg.  
And… and go exactly where… I…  
I shivered in terror. This could not be happening!  
“You- you can’t do that!”


	3. Chapter 3

„Ah, but I think I can…“, he smiled against my neck, his lips on my skin, and let his hands travel up my sides, causing me to shiver. Involuntarily.  
And I felt the tentacle move further up my leg.  
I tried to squirm away in any way that was available to me, moving my hips in different direction, being caught by his hands each time.  
I didn’t feel any difference when a calm voice announced: “Insertion initiated”  
Which earned the green eyed, watching creep a stare and a moment of stillness.  
“What the FUCK”, who comments on this, on anything like this, and says it out loud and: “What’s wrong with you?!”  
Two hands cupped my breasts from behind, squeezing lightly, trapping my nipples between his fingers, making me blush, feeling tingly, and I wanted to knock him in the head with mine when I felt something curl inside of me and I gasped.  
“Grafenberg spot stimulated”, said the creepy, voyeuristic voice below me.  
I let the bit of breath I had held go and snapped: “Seriously, what is wrong wi-“, I stopped when my nipples were pinched and the feeling of sparks running up my spine returned.  
“Don’t be mad at him”, he kissed my neck, “… first mission, still has to learn”, he nuzzled his nose in my hair. I was still fully dressed, for Pete’s sake, the other hand just finished pulling up the shirt above my breasts, I felt the air on them.  
“Nipples fully hardened”, was announced.  
And there was an appreciative noise from behind me, two thumbs rubbing over the announced body parts, one continued squeezing, the other wandered down into my dungarees and into… into my panties: “… I hope you don’t mind…”, was murmured into my ear.  
That dragged me back to reality: “I DO mind, I do NOT want you anywhere near this, you can’t-“, here I whined.  
His fingers were gently rubbing over my clitoris, together with the fact that I couldn’t move away, I couldn’t help myself. I was shaking, still held up by tentacles on my arms and apparently invaded by one. It continued its motions inside me, and I felt it all too much, there was no escaping it, tiny as it was.  
“So responsive”, I could hear the smile in his voice, and I wriggled away again, or tried to. This time he pulled me closer to his body, my back against his chest.  
“NGH!”, the movement didn’t help me, really, there were too many things going on and I could do nothing about it and-  
“Moisture and temperature levels in reproductive organs rising”, my face burned.  
“I did not want that to happen, I don’t- this isn’t-!”, I tried to squirm away, only succeeding in being held a little tighter.  
“Sssh, gorgeous, we know… but you can’t do anything about it, your body likes it. Sit back and enjoy the ride?”, he whispered.  
The back of my head collided with his chin. It was a satisfying sound.  
But I felt my panty moving to the side. And his fingers exerting more pressure on my clit.  
“You are certainly worked up”, he almost growled.  
I got goosebumps.  
Only now I realised that the shifting panties came from the moving tentacles. Still moving up my leg.  
Moving into me, stretching me and-  
“Average human height appropriate girth reached”, I grated my teeth at the ‘information’. Voyeuristic, awful, stupid-  
“Infuriating, I know…”, he put his teeth on my shoulder and nibbled, it eased some of the built up tension, had a more dizzying effect than I wanted to admit.  
“Nnh~”, it didn’t even sound angry.  
“Besides, just average would be boring, wouldn’t it?”, he changed the shoulder he nibbled on.  
And with horror, I realised that I really did get stretched out more and: “Stop, stop that, you can’t-“  
“Ssshshshsh…”, he ran a hand down my arm, adding more sensation, skin prickling, “I wouldn’t harm you…”  
And with that, it stopped growing, I took a breath.  
Which promptly got stuck in my throat when his thumb grazed my clit and my inside was… flicked again. I hadn’t even noticed when it had stopped. Now I felt all stretched and stimulated and it… it wasn’t easy, it…  
“Please, please stop, I can’t-“, I shook my head.  
“Then don’t”, I felt a sharper pain in my shoulder and then I felt the tentacle move, in and out, just… just like…  
“N-ah… nh… I…”, he squeezed my boob.  
“Not your fault, juuust let go…”, he licked over the bite, rhythm changed, legs lifted off the ground, hips angled.  
“”Fuck-!”, he got in deeper, gracing somethi-  
“That’s the idea…”, he purred, and more tentacles started moving, creeping over my body.  
I bit my lower lip.  
This- this couldn’t be happening, I  
“AH… ah… aah… mnh”, it moved, curled inside me.  
“Brain patterns suggest elevated arousal”, and I wanted to murder someone again.  
“Oh!”, I heard next to my ear, “You can squeeze like that again”  
This COULDN’T - “AH” - be happening!


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to close my legs, embarrassed and horrified, when he purred: “Just like that, yes”  
Aborting the movement, I squirmed, a little too aware what the muscles inside me were doing and how much I couldn’t control it. I could only clamp down and: “Ah”, I bit my lip, not doing that anymore, it was more inte-  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?”, his hands slid down my sides, rubbing down my hips, thumbs running along my hip bone.  
“-can’t… don’t want…”, I bit my lip before I could make any more embarrassing sounds.  
“Ah, but you are doing so well…”, he said, “… ‘slides so much smoother now, all wet and sleek and so much better”  
I wanted to sink into the floor of embarrassment, wanted to just curl into myself, but there were only other things curling. Curling everywhere now – around my legs, my feet, my wrists, my arms, around my breasts, around my waist, inside me. It made the whole situation so surreal.  
Trying to sink into the floor only made me sink onto… onto appendages.  
“Mmmh, ready for more, I see.” I tensed up and tried to reverse this… this.  
I closed my eyes and shook my head: “No, I don-“  
“Second hole entered”  
This made me bite down. HARD.  
And it retreated. I frowned and stared down and yelled: “WHA-“, a gasp swallowed the next noise.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s not a… sensitive person”, the tentacles, reason for the gasp, continued their circling motion deep inside, it had sent my head spinning.  
“… fuck… fuck, that…”, my eyes closed again. There was an itch deep inside and it… the situation was strange enough to just, “… right… there”  
Whatever he did then, it made me cry out.  
“…there, mh?”, the pumping curl continued, I couldn’t really believe how calm this somehow still was. His hands only stroking lightly.  
“Mnnh~“, maybe a little more… would… not even be… bad.  
“If you can do a little thing for me, I’ll gladly continue… you’re making such a great figure…”, his voice was still calm and collected, but low, and… I wanted to kick him.  
But I still answered: “… what… what do y-“, the tentacle slipped back into my mouth, placing itself on my tongue, wriggling.  
“Suck”, and I wanted to bite down onto the thing again, but he twisted around inside of me and… well… it was in my mouth already, a little bigger than comfortable.  
After I gasped around it, I closed my lips around the fleshy appendage. Running my tongue along and drawing it in, I earned a pleased hum from the person behind me: “That’s… that’s really nice”  
It was cool, but warming up now, and smooth. Not slimey, just smooth and made of muscle. Fine lines all over it. It wriggled whenever I sucked at it, curling slightly.  
I lapped along the inside of the curve, irritating the surface.  
“You’re… you’re good at this. Very good”, he sounded a little less calm.  
And when I swallowed around it, the appendage inside me curled and moved deeper, fast. His hands grabbed my sides.  
“Really do like to… to please a man, don’t you?”, he said and I god stretched even more, expanded himself even more? And then he thrust. It felt like an actual, proper thrust and I moaned around the tentacle. It crawled into my throat at that, a sign that I have to keep at it. Keep on taking it.  
And I did. First swallow, then get it back in a position where my tongue was useful, I hummed and sighed around it, not letting go anymore.  
“So ready for it. So… needy”, he huffed out, pushing deep into me, almost painful.  
“Third hole entered”, said a voice from somewhere.  
I didn’t comprehend what it was saying, too busy feeling hands dig into my sides, breasts being squeezed, clit being rubbed and feeling full and pushed.  
And then, suddenly, it got even tighter. Somehow pressing onto the thing fucking me, making me feel more, more intense, more urgent.  
With every – accelerating, fast – thrust my body shook a little forward, every single one made me groan around the one in my mouth, this one just stopping short of choking me, keeping the rhythm.  
“So very… very fuckable”, movement at my backside gave me a cold feeling of “no” for a second until the nerves added to the building numbness in my toes and fingers, curling them.  
The thrusts continued, gained intensity, little male moans were added to mine, sounding just as breathless. Just as fucked.  
And then the added pressure from the backside twisted, gave a last little spark, and I cried out, full out groaning while my toes cramped and my insides spasmed around the alien appendages, clamping down hard for… a very long time.  
Numbness washing in cold and then a hot wave over me, shivers following.  
There was tingling all over my body, couldn’t see for a few seconds.  
And then… my mouth was free. I could breath, gasp for breath, resettle, wriggle my toes and.  
And notice that there was still movement, when I regained my feeling.  
I was still filled, completely, and now there were… pulses.  
Pulses going… in…?  
“Insemination started”, said another voice.  
I felt very cold all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

“I told you not to listen to the meanie”, was whispered into my ear. And a kiss was placed behind it. The hands that had almost bruised my hips now met skin, running soothing circles on my hipbones.  
I still felt tensed, but maybe, just maybe I relaxed a little bit, leaning a little against the body behind me. I was somewhat exhausted.  
“You’re fine… you’re better than fine… you make the sweetest sounds when you come… might want to hear some more”, he said. And canted his hips against mine, thrusting slowly, making me feel every single one, rolling up into me.   
I barely felt it, still overstimulated, tingling all over.  
“Mngh…”, I grumbled. Favours… weren’t exactly on my mind. Neither were articulate answers.  
A strand of hair got pulled out of my vision, my cheek got caressed from behind.  
Once again too many limbs.  
Something in my mind still sounded an alert. But I felt… well fucked.  
And that made me lazy. I moved my hips only slightly in rhythm. Not much. The barest minimum, getting the feeling back from numb. To… truly pleasant.  
It felt like a massage.  
But inside. Really appreciated how very filling he was. With every passing second, I felt the whole girth a little more, still squeezing every few seconds, without meaning to.  
A good feeling. The thick head moving all the way inside, I sighed, changing the angle just slightly: “Haah~”, it was a good angle.  
“That’s what I’m talking about…”, his hands moved from my hip to my stomach, caressing the lower side, rubbing circles where he wrecked havoc inside a few minutes ago, “… the best noises… and so willing to take what I give…”  
Another long stroke followed and I felt it going all the way, as far as I could feel, it set another set of sparks up my spine and I moaned freely.  
“You’re doing so great. Feel so sweet and slick and responsive”, he moved flush against me nibbling at my shoulder again and then… I realised there was also movement on my backside,  
In my backside. How I could have missed that before was a little beyond me, but there was… there certainly was… was something. Moving in and out.  
Perfectly timed with the other… the…  
“… it… it certainly…”, I wriggled my hips back into the thrusts, getting the most of the sensation. It went so deep, I couldn’t even…  
My breath now already came out in tune with the slow waves. A shivery sigh every second one. If it hit a nerve. If the bulbs going in were especially close, getting me even tighter, it made my brain feel like being dipped in goo. All pleased and filled and-  
“Just like that… take it all in… take it aaaall iiiin…”, he murmured.  
And the alert got louder, fighting the pleasure.  
I closed my mouth – hadn’t noticed – and shook my head: “W-what, you can’t-“  
I whimpered. It got more intense again.  
He smirked against my skin: “That is what you want… being all filled up and stuffed”  
His hands pressed against my belly. Immediately tightening everything else: “Aaahhh”, this complaint came out much more like a groan than I wanted.  
It’s just that he was still moving inside twice and now it just… was more prominent.  
“… doing well, stretching out nicely…”, he rubbed soothing circles where he just pressed down, making me feel… weight. Made me feel how I was… filled.  
The head. Going all the way in. But never got out. The long strokes – like this one, slow and deliberate and so good and… fuck -those… that was… something. A something now inside me. And it got more and: “You can’t, you can’t do that, we’re not meant to… to…”  
I stared down, still wearing pants.  
And… now I even… felt them. The fabric rubbing against me. With every breath, it rubbed against it.  
He ignored me: “You have such smooth skin”, he moved over it as well, only gentler. It didn’t make it better.  
I had a feeling the bulbs got bigger. That I was stuffed more, faster. Or it just felt more.  
“… It’s getting more taut, more… sensitive, mh?”, he ran his fingernails over it and I twitched, I heard his smirk when he said: “Looks like it”, and he went back to stroking.  
I now also felt how my skin pulled on itself, a little, like having eaten too much. The fabric chaved with every movement now. I tried to wriggle away, to get any relieve like that, only succeeding in making me feel more uncomfortable. The buttons at the side pressed into me, cold metal making me hiss.  
“Oh, oh, lovely, I do apologise”, a hand wandered to the side, moving the press stud away from my skin, opening it at one side. The other… followed suit without his help, simply popping open.  
“Nh”, I felt immediate relief, but the fact stayed: My – fairly big – pants were too small? Panic was starting to settle in, shivers. There was nothing I could do about this, there was something pumped into me that made me feel heavier. And the one doing it sighed into my ear, murmuring: “… didn’t mean to cage you”  
And I wanted to scream and shout, but I didn’t know how much I should move, seeing how my skin prickled and there were hands on me and-  
“Love to see how far you can go”, and something in his voice made me snap.  
“NO!”, I yelled, struggled in his arms, pulled away, pulled at my arms, my legs, threw the whole weight of my belly. Get away, hurt him, do something, this was not natural, good lord in heaven, this was terrible, whatever this was, he couldn’t do that, can’t!  
And it hurt, it hurt, good lord. And the hands brought me back against him, held me, rubbed a tear – there were tears?! – away, looking at me, upside down. “Sh, sh sh sh… calm. Calm… you’re fine. You’re fine”, he held me close, looked directly at me, held my shoulders.  
“You’re going to be fine. I promise. Promise”, he kissed my forehead, then returned to his place behind me, kissed my neck, laid his hands flat on my stomach, rubbing slow circles.  
“… no need to panic… you’re well, you’re good… nothing bad will happen to you…”  
The pain went away, the nausea, too. His voice was… calming. Almost hypnotic.  
Maybe I was just… a little shaken. A litt-  
“… no”, I gasped, feeling movement again, feeling how slow roils went inside me again.  
Shaking, receiving kisses on my neck, my shoulders, the gentlest of touches on my stomach.  
“You love it, though… there’s just no room”, I was still shaking, but felt the movements, felt everything more intense, more gravely than usual, and he fit so perfectly. Going beyond that, too.  
He unhooked the last closing mechanisms of my dungarees and the front fell down. It did feel better.  
My nipples weren’t rubbing against the fabric anymore. I let out a sigh of relief, sinking in on myself.  
The weight pressed directly on my organs, making me and him moan.  
“… not… not only gorgeous… just feeling so good around me”, the motions continued, thrust after thrust, even a little shivery on his side.  
Not that I had it any better. This size. This size was worrysome.  
“Stage of a five-month-pregnancy reached”  
I was mortified.  
Hands ran over my now free belly, carefully: “… looks and feels amazing”, he pressed down the tiniest bit, “… heavy with child… all woman and so good”, and I moaned.  
It felt tight. Tight and heavy and I couldn’t move, could only settle for the rhythm, skin taut and feeling like bursting, only growing tighter.  
“I could fuck you for days, god”, he got the tiniest bit faster, my belly now jiggling with every thrust, he held it up from below. It made my head spin, confusing the pain with pleasure.  
“Seven month pregnancy”, was jotted down. I barely heard it.  
There was a rush in my ears. Everything was a bit too much, my movements getting jerky, as little as I could do, and then he pressed as deep as he could from both sides, pressing down on my full, tight belly and groaned into my ear and everything went white a second time. A long time.  
Too intense and too fast and too much pressure all at once. My whole body spasmed.  
And after this finally subsided, I took a deep breath and the moaning sound finally disappeared.  
Ah. That was me, then.  
I still shivered.  
But this time, my arms got released, my legs were let go, the tension leaving them, leaving my whole body.  
I got to lean back, lay down, feel arms on my back.  
“Sleep… you’ve earned it…”, was whispered in a hushed voice. And so my eyes fell closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mnh… it was one of those mornings.  
One where the bed was just too comfortable. All soft and warm and all too cuddly to move. Yet.  
I rolled from my side onto my back. The day hadn’t even started and I wanted to sleep again.  
It felt warm and nice and heavy.  
I sighed.  
Something moved through my hair, gently, carefully.  
The warmth turned cold, the calm turned to panic, the nice to terror.  
“AH!”, I grabbed the blanket, rolled myself up in it, laid down on the other and only barely looked out of my cocoon.  
When I looked up, I saw a man, with his brows raised: “That… was not a threatening gesture”  
I knew that voice. And retreated into the corner behind me, staring at him with a deep frown.  
I… didn’t recognize the face. But I did recognise the voice and the horror came back all the way. It had started just the same, with pets, and this won’t happen again and holy shit.  
A shiver ran down my spine.  
But even wrapped in the blanket – wherever it came from – I felt that I was… not like I was the day before. I felt… normal. Kind of.  
My stomach was somewhat roiling when I thought about what happened… what happened then.  
I kept my eyes trained on the leg having man in front of me.  
Experience showed that I wouldn’t be able to do much, but I certainly wouldn’t make it easy for him. The bastard.  
From the side, I heard someone clear their throat.  
“I am glad you are awake again, miss Jibril”, I knew that voice, too. It was a lot more expressive now. It was friendly. And when I glanced over for a second, I saw the giant was actually smiling, too.  
…weird.  
“Since we have concluded the traditional rite of greeting between alien and human as close and as satisfying as possible, I hope we can establish a dialogue after this sign of good wi-“  
“The WHAT?!”, now I did stare at the weird giant. Who looked… innocently surprised, somewhat.  
But… ‘traditional rite of greeting’?!  
What was wrong with him!


	7. Chapter 7

“The… rite of greeting. With other species. On your planet. You recorded a lot of videos about it, they are fairly often viewed, too”, he looked confused. And like he is about to discover that he made a terrible mistake. But not entirely so.  
I looked over to the one I had sworn not to let out of my sight and he was… somewhat grinning.  
My eyes narrowed: “You knew these were not ‘educational videos’”  
The grin became a smirk: “Oh, I think porn can be very educational”  
I stared at him: “What the hell, do you think this is funny?!”, because it was not. It was very much not funny.  
“Well, I think it kind of is, yes”, he nodded. Looking endlessly amused on his crossed legs and I had an urge to murder him.  
“As a ‘rite of greeting?! I can tell you what this greeting does: It makes people never talk to you again, ever! And hate you and your entire stupid shape-changing race, you utter bastard!”, I even used their own freakish reasoning here, if they are that outlandish not to understand that this was not okay.  
I didn’t really want to think about what happened.  
“And here you are, talking to us”, he chuckled. The bastard.  
…  
He had a point, though. I had talked. So I stopped.  
“Do you know why you’re doing this? Still talking?”, I didn’t. And I wouldn’t.  
“See, that’s actually the funny part. You… liked it. A lot, actually”, he tilted his head.  
And I pressed my lips together, frowning. It was a bodily reaction.  
“How you moved into the thrusts. Perfectly in rhythm, and those noises, you really got into it, there. It was a thing of beauty. Especially when you sucked o-“  
“IT’S NOT LIKE YOU GAVE ME A CHOICE!”, screw this. Screw him, “It’s just a bodily reaction! It’s got nothing to do with me liking it! You forced me! I couldn’t even move!”  
He did falter a little, there, but shook his head, then: “Well, that is true. But you had the best sex of your life. And that was because I didn’t ask. Isn’t that right? Gave a little extra-thrill. Knowing I wanted you, no matter what you had to say. Was exactly what you wanted”  
And I opened my mouth to deny and tell him bullshit and then I… fully realised what he said and… well… I… WELL…  
“I’m not blaming you. There was ego-boosting, great sex and no strings attached. It’s a nice, round package. I mean, even aliens think you are hot as hell. Which… truth”, he nodded sagely.  
I stared at him, unhappily.  
He shouldn’t say that.  
… and he looked right back at me, still amused, but more half lidded.  
For just a second it gave me a funny feeling. A second. A fraction of one.  
“So… the… the proceedings yesterday were… were not a proper rite?”, someone brought us back to the original topic.  
I happily took this ‘out’ from the moment and snapped: “No, it was everything but”, and shifted focus.  
The green-eyed alien looked deflated. Then murderous at his companion for a second, then once again – to me - deflated.  
“I… am deeply sorry, Miss Jibril. This was a gross misunderstanding and I will rectify this wrong that was done to you, it is unforgivable, but I still apologise”, he did look actually sorry.  
I almost felt bad when I said: “You just said you can’t make up for it. All you can do is maybe limit the damage, punishing him might be acceptable”, I stared over at the asshat.  
“Mazin will be properly punished, yes. And again, I am terribly sorry for any damage done. Thank you for… participating anyway. Good bye”, and he tapped his watch.  
“This was the last time I trusted your advice, mark my words”  
“Oh, I am marking them”  
Raphael stared at Mazin, exasperated, saying: “This is not the time. Since I can not trust your word, we will research. Three of this planets’ revolutions. We will stay in orbit and monitor their digital output”  
“But… but that’s an eternity”, he looked put upon. Apparently a proper punishment, then.  
“You could have done this right, too”  
And thus, their three years of research started, until they reached the point in time when Gabrielle Jibril went and wrote her doctoral thesis about catfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it for this silliness.  
> Because tentacleporn was wanted for once. It continues with a sightly more appropriate greeting.  
> But only this one was wanted in 'easily readable form, so there it is, my night-writes are posted.
> 
> If anyone wants to tell me this was terrible - or that it could be worse - go ahead. As always, people who write actually like to hear things. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
